Can I Love Again?
by samurai-swords-maid
Summary: Sango was turned into an android, but she somehow kept her soul. She was made into an android against her will, and her family let her be taken. All she feels now is hate, anger and pain. Now she wants vengeance. full summary inside. {postponed}


Can I Love Again?  
  
Disclaimer: I did not make Inuyasha. Got that? Good! Otherwise, if you sued me, all you would get is a bunch of homework.  
  
Saph: HELLO! This is my new story! Yes! I finally got a cool idea! Anyways, this story isn't set in the feudal era.  
  
Summary: Sango was turned into an android, but she somehow kept her soul. she was made into an android against her will, and her family let her be taken. all she feels now is hate, anger and pain. now she wants vengeance. vengeance against her creators, vengeance against her family, vengeance against the world. but when someone from he past comes along, will all that change?  
  
Saph: this is not another version of Cyborg 009. I hate that show! No offense to those who do like it, of course. And I know Sango's village is a demon exterminator one, but let's just say her family isn't, I mean, this isn't in the feudal era.  
  
Chapter One- Thus It Begins ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Mother! Father! Please! Help me! " Sango cried, struggling to get free of the androids clutch, but to no avail. It had her in it's grasp like a baby with it's rattle. Sango struggled a bit more, but then something hit her head, and blackness enveloped her.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Sango moaned. She had just awoken, and her head hurt. Really hurt. Like a hundred knives stabbing into your head hurt. She was being held up by something. They felt like cords, or wires or something. Her hair was out of it's ponytail, and she was nude. She groaned again. What happened? Slowly but surely, she managed to open her eyes, but only to darkness. She groaned again as her head pounded as she moved. Where was she? What was this place? She looked up and finally noticed there were some people there. Their faces were covered in the shadows, and they were staring at her. "I see you have awoken, Lady Sango. Hello. We are your creators." Now Sango was seriously lost. Creators.? "Cre-a-tors? She asked. Her brain didn't seem to be functioning properly, and her words were slurred. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the pounding in her head. Then she blacked out again, her head wandering about in circles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Awhile later, she regained concsousnous once again. Those people were still there. Her head was much clearer, but where the hell was she?!?!  
"Ah, Lady Sango, we would expect you to be drowsy after your, ah, operation. Now, we have a mission for you..." Sango didn't hear his last few words. She was staring at the cords holding her up. Were those.. electrical wires? What the......What the hell was going on?!?!?! Why were there ELECTRICAL wires going into her wrist? She turned to the people in the shadows, and yelled angrily, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME! WHY ARE THERE ELECTRICAL WIRES GOING INTO MY WRIST?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH ME!" Yes, Sango was very pissed. One of the men laughed. "Why, we turned you into one of our soldiers. You have great abilities, and you are one of few in our army." He said. Sango stared angrily at the man, but still couldn't see his face. Until, that is, her eyes flashed light. Flashing out of her eyes was light.  
"What the..." she said. The blinked. This had to be a dream. A weird, bad, very bad, dream. Yes, a dream. That's it.  
"Lady Sango, please let me finish. You are now an android. You will work for us. You should be pleased. You are-"  
"You WHAT, you damn bastards! You turned me into an ANDROID?" she yelled. With furious power, she broke free of the wires, and jumped down. In midair, she, on instinct, pointed her finger at them, and a laser shot out of the tip.  
"You will pay for this. I swear that!" she yelled. She saw her katana lying in a corner near by, and she grabbed it. With fires in her eyes, she attacked. Blood flowed freely. She turned to the last one who was cringing alone in the corner.  
"I-I can explain, Lady Sango. We were assigned to do this. It is for a project, project army X (sorry, I know that sounds lame, but I couldn't think of anything else! If you have a better idea, tell me!). we take exceptionally strong people and turn them into androids to work for us. Please don't kill me." He uttered quickly. Sango glared disdainfully down at him.  
"Sorry." She said, a cold, emotionless word. She raised her katana, and brought it down into him. She turned, and glared into the building, hair covering her body and some of her face, a line of blood on her cheek.  
"I swear I will have my revenge.." She said, in a deadly, blood chilling whisper.  
  
Saph(me): I don't think that worked out well. It sounds really stupid to me. Sango: you made me a WHAT in this fic? Saph: ^sweatdrop^ an android....? Sango: -_-;; Saph: anyways, tell me what you think! In other words, READ AND REVIEW!! OR ELSE! 


End file.
